It All Started Pulling A Calf
by Leashay StarStriker
Summary: Sunny Island has a compleatly new face, a ready to ride Cattle rancher. The once rolling wheat and corn fields of the island have become pasture land filled with the red and white dots of beef cattle. When the antisocial and grumpy cowboy in knowingly becomes friends with her; raising cattle wont be the only thing they do! Lemon first chapter; explains back story! Then comes more!


**Haha been a wile since I uploaded here last! Ahah and I decided to come back with a new one for me! First Lemon story and first time for me to write in first personX3 well I feel its good for a first, and its only gunna get better with each chapter! Ahah so enjoy!**

I can honestly say that I don't n how I ended up sitting here on the beach during the Starry Night festival in late winter; waiting for my date. Ya I said it; I Vaughn has a date for this. Well; I guess it started near the first of Summer when Chelsea's ranch went bankrupt and the entire farm was shut down and put on market. Everyone on the island was worried about who would buy it, but me; well I could give a damn as long as I got paid. But about the mid of the season, word was out someone had bought the farm. I remember watching her walk up the path towards it; plain brown boots, jeans and a t-shirt, with long golden blonde hair that was braided like a tick rope that fell well past her butt, paint horse fallowed behind her as they walked up towards the farm. I honestly did not think a single thing of it; it meant I would get more pay. But soon enough a lot changed; what was once rolling farm land was now nothing but rolling pasture land; like something out of an old western movie. I was sitting outside my aunts shop one day, when it sounded like thunder coming; the earth shook and when I looked up I saw that same girl pushing over 400 head of red and white Hereford cattle up towards that ranch. It was then I realized that she was not a crop farmer; she was a cattle rancher. I admit that it made me smile; she was someone that I may be able to get along with and talk to. But being me that was a not gunna happen easily. She was always in and out of the shop, gathering things for her cattle; but I always watched from where I worked, unable to gain the courage to talk to her. Even then, when she would talk to me I was a jack ass, ignoring her, yelling at her for getting in my way, you name anything a jack ass would to a girl and I did it; then of corse the instant she left I slammed myself into my room and got drunk off my as, like punishing myself for my own stupidity. Soon enough my aunt started to talk more about her; suggesting I at least try and talk to her; Ash was her name, and I couldn't help but find it suiting for her. Even my cousin was getting in on it, constantly trying to get us to at least look at each other, she would trip Ash and make her fall onto me, witch of just pissed me off and made me yell, I felt like a dick after wards and went to my room as normal. It was around mid fall when I realized I was falling for her, despite denying it for close to a week, I finally accepted it.

Another week passed after I had accepted my inner guy; I walked into the shop during a pretty heavy rain storm to Misabell looking really distressed. When I asked her what was wrong, all I got was that Ash had come running down on her horse early that morning, before they where even awake. She needed Penicillin for one of her cows that was having issues with calving. She finally just broke down and pretty much demanded me to go make sure Ash was alright. Well with my recent thoughts I went right up towards her ranch. The rain was coming sideways in sheets, down right miserable. I got to the ranch and jumped the fence; wading out into the tall pasture grass and soon enough I found her. The cow was bellowing in pain as Ash was on the other end of pulling chains, covered in blood, mud and God knows what else. All her weight put into pulling that calf out of that cow. The calves head and front legs where already out, just the rest was needed. I didn't even say a thing to her. I was right next to her in an instant; wrapping my arms around her waist wile she held the chain handles began to help pull. God we spent another half an hour getting that calf out. We ended up falling backwards when the calf finally decided to pop out. We sat there panting, soaked to the bone in rain and sweat. But she was up in an instant, checking the calf over. The calf was healthy, already squirming around in the mud; I wish I could have said the same for the mamma. She was too weak and Ash sat with the cows head in her lap as the life seemed from her; birth had just been too much. I didn't know what had gotten into me; I walked to her side and told her to take the calf to the house; and I would take care of the cow. Ash had looked at me with bright green eyes; and something just clicked in me. I didn't know if it was the fact we had spent close to half an hour pulling a calf, or if something else had just happened. She had nodded at me and went to the little heifer calf. I spend another 2 hours out in that rain; digging a hole and getting that old cow into it. But I was done and my body ached, I was chilled to the bone. I walked into Ash's ranch house and almost instantly my heart had been warmed. Ash was sitting in front of her fireplace, the calf curled in a blanket, and so was she. A bottle was in her hands and the little calf was happily suckling. All I could to was smile. She took me in with open arms, giving me a warm blanket and warm milk to drink I sat next to the fire with her. The calf curled up next to us. She looked over at me, smiled and said thank you. I told her any time; I think she was kinda surprised I had not been a complete dick like I normally was. I spent the night with her next to that fire, making sure the calf lived through the night.

That alone started all this; soon enough though and I am pretty sure I went crazy. I quite my normal job and stayed on the island, but I got work there. Ash hired me as a hand; she gave me a horse, and that was that. Everyday I was up there helping her out around the ranch, and watching that little calf grow; and not only that grew. My friendship with Ash grew as well; soon enough we became close friends. We could talk about anything and everything, random or normal. I still stayed with my Aunt in town, but every morning I was up at her house and we would eat breakfast together and drink coffee. I couldn't help it but each day I fell more and more for her.

So that catches everything up to why I am sitting here on the beach waiting for her. I had finally grown a pair and managed to ask her to go to the Starry Night Festival. She had smiled and told me yes and I just about shot through her house roof. I was sitting here, I had brought a few blankets, it was winter and even on this beach it was a little on the cold side. My heart is beating a mile a minute when I hear her "Vaughn!" I turned and saw her, still in her normal clothes, and honestly I found her beautiful in anything. "Good evening" was all I could really say as she sat down next to me on the blanket, we hadn't been this close since the night we pulled the calf. I tried not to stare at her, but her eyes where on the sky; watching the sparkling stars. "Oh Vaughn did you see that one!?" She said excitedly as we watched a star shoot across the sky "I saw it Ash" suddenly I felt it, her hand, was on top of mine. Thousands of thoughts ran through my brain; she probably could have felt my hand start to tremble. I looked over at her and to my shock and enjoyment she moved closer. To where her head was resting on my shoulder "This is really nice Vaughn." I smiled, and took my hand from her, but I didn't keep it from her. I looped my arm around her side and pulling her closer "It really is Ash" I was a little shocked at my own actions; but as I looked down at her I about flew backwards at her actions. As I looked down at her to say something her lips were on mine. I sat there like an idiot with wide eyes and still as a damn post. I could see her elegant eyes closed as she sat waiting for me to kiss her back. I honestly had no idea what I was really suppose to do; but I finally tried. I opened my mouth just a little and felt her match my lips, and then something clicked for me and I knew what I was doing. I kissed her back, it felt natural. I could feel her getting closer to me; one of her hands had reached up and flung my hat off. Almost instantly I felt naked, but her lips seemed to push all that away from my head.

She was slowly pushing me back, until soon enough I was lying on my back and she was leaned against my chest; our kiss unbroken. I just about jumped when I felt her tough gently brushed against my lips. I instantly opened my mouth more and let her in, letting mine meet her half way. We went back and forth, exploring each other's mouths. As I began to explore her's I heard her moan, just lightly escape from her. I stopped and looked at her, just now realizing she was completely on top of me now. "Ash.." She looked at me and gave me one of the sexiest smiles I had ever seen "Yes Vaughn?" God damn her voice was even sexy right now! I could feel her hands behind my neck, gently untying my bandanna. "What are you doing?" I asked as she brought her hands back and rested them against my chest. "I'm Loving you Vaughn" I was speechless, and I probably looked stupid looking at her, Then I whispered "Then I will love you back Ash" I had my arms around her and rolled, I was on top now. She smiled and I couldn't help but moan as she began to kiss at my neck. By now I was rock hard, with a tent pitched in my pants. I wanted her, my body was about to take over everything I did. I leaned down and kissed at her neck like she had; accept I left a few marks. I could feel her hands pulling at the button's of my shirt, soon enough it was un done and her hands where running up and down my chest. Years of farm work had given me abs, ill admit it. I leaned back from her, tossing my jacket and shirt away I was instantly back on her, kissing at her neck and my hands moving her shirt up. I breathed deeply as I heard her moan as I worked her shirt up and over her head. Tossing her shirt away I looked down at her; wait.. her bra was lacey and sexy. I leaned down close to her head "Why did you wear that Ash?" She reached up and ran her hands along my belt "Because I was planning on this" I was a little surprised; but thank full all the same. I pressed my lips to hers and let one of my hands take hold of her breast; she moaned into my mouth and I felt like I was about to pop. I once again let my hands go behind her back and undid the little clasp that held her bra on her, and threw it off away from us like we had with the others. I pressed against her; her body was so warm against mine. I moaned to her as she nipped affectionately at my collar bone; god damn she was driving me insane! Instantly I was at her pants; pulling them down along with her panties I used my feet to move them away. She was not even bothering to take mine off yet; her hand was massaging me through my pants. I leaned my head back and moaned; my hips moving, trying to feel more. Ash looked at me and smiled as she stopped and undid my belt; opening up my pants and pushing them down I smiled and helped her get them all the way off.

We were both naked now; and I pulled a blanket over us, just in case someone did wander onto us. She had her hands on me once more; stroking, teasing me as I pulsed in her hand, God I wanted to just be in her, but at the same time I wanted to take things slow. I smiled at her and let my hand go down to her, damn she was wet; my fingers played with her making her moan to me. "Vaughn.. Vaughn.." I was playing with her Cilt, feeling her move below me. She was gripping me harder and I moaned back to her "Ash.." I let my hand leave her and put them on either side of her. She had taken her hands and put them on my shoulders. Her eyes sparkled; she was saying she was ready. I thought for a moment. She was a virgin, like I am, that meant I was gunna hurt her "Ash, Im gunna be gentle as possible" I lined up and felt my head part her lips, just at her entrance. It took all my will power to not just slam into her. I slowly entered her, She gasped, the pain starting. I felt bad, but I pressed my lips to hers, before I kept going. As I kept entering her I could keep her body tense up as pain waved through her. I stopped once I knew I was in full, all I could feel was wet warm and amazing. I broke our kiss and looked at her bright green eyes, she smiled at me as she ran her hands down my back and ran them all over me. "Keep going Vaughn" I leaned my head down to her neck and slowly, I thrust into her. She yelped in pain for a few moments, I almost stopped right then and there. But then she changed and she was moaning, god it drove me wild. The more I thrust the more noise we both made and the more marks I left on her neck, god it was gunna look like a vacuum cleaner attacked her. I leaned my head back and moaned to her "Ash…" She was holding to me, her body close to mine "Vaughn..." I could feel myself getting close; this was my first time like hers and I knew I would finish quick. "Ash, I'm gunna cum soon" I said as I thrust, god she was so tight. "Vaughn I am too" It made me even worse watching her lean her head back, her body arching under mine as she moaned. That was it for me; my grip on her shoulders tightened as I sent my load shooting into her, I slammed her hard, the waves of pleasure came rapidly, but it got even better. Suddenly I felt her walls tighten around me even more and she screamed, full on screamed and just about made me fly backwards; she had climaxed and I was with her.

I slowed down my trusts as I finished, my body still burned with everything I had just felt. I seemed to fall onto her a little, bracing against my arms, head rested just next to her head. I was panting like I had run 10 miles up hill and so was Ash. I pulled out of her and felt her hands run up my back and wrap around me in a hug "I love you Vaughn" She whispered lightly to me. I smiled; she had completely busted through my normal ass hole self. "I love you too Ash" I said lightly as he rolled off of her and pulled her close. Spooning was perfect with her; she was just the right height. I made sure the blanket was wrapped tightly around both of us. Honestly I didn't care if anyone came onto that beach and found us; our clothes where scattered everywhere, we were cuddled together and I was honestly in heaven. Soon enough I knew she had fallen asleep; her small body relaxed and breathed deeply; and I couldn't help but watch for a wile. But soon enough I joined he and was out like a light.

**Well aha I gave Ash the benefit of the doubt and let her orgasm hah At least she didn't cum like 5 times like some stories have happen o.O Pretty sure the next chapter should be up within a week ahah please don't be too harsh in reviews! I honestly took a brake from here because of how rude people were! It was insane, they didn't even read anything they just told me off and where rude to me not my story! So please don't let that happen again!**


End file.
